


Save me, oh demon mine

by MissFieryHeart



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe – Witches, Based on Kuresoto's Like A Drug fic, F/M, GO READ IT, Smut, it's really good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFieryHeart/pseuds/MissFieryHeart
Summary: This is a story based on the wonderful story “Like A Drug” by Kuresoto.This story takes place shortly after :)





	Save me, oh demon mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuresoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like A Drug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015193) by [kuresoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto). 



> “Like A Drug” is such a good story and as finished reading this story popped into my mind. Kudos to Kuresoto for the story and props to Disney and Star Wars who owns all bragging rights etc. :P  
> I have never written a ‘gift’ before (too scared to offend the original fic’s truth be told ^^ ) though I wanted to a few times, but this story just wouldn’t let me be :P It was so vivid in my mind that I just had to write it down. I hope by the witches grace and the demons power that Kuresoto likes it ^^

 

Rey had been tinkering with her potions and spells. It finally seems to have worked out like she wanted. Both potions for the plague and the clotting of blood. She had heard of many women died in child labour of this particular illness. Those were her most potent potions and infused with her most powerful magic.

 

As the days turned into over a week, Rey wondered if she would see her demon again. a familiar ache in her longed for him. Rey closed her eyes, trying to remember it all in detail. Her fingers slowly dancing over her lips and neck. _Kylo_ …

 

A frantic knock on her door, pulled her out of her daydream. She hurried to the door, knowing most of the townspeople didn’t dare to venture to her hut unless it was in dire needs. When she opened the door, she was met by a dark haired woman. She was panting, no doubt she had been running the whole way. Eyes wide with panic and tears down her face.

 

“Please, my daughter, she… please help her, I’ll give you all I have” the woman held up a small cloth of trinket, a few coins and the necklace that Rey knew the lady always wore around her neck. The mother was clearly desperate to save her little girl and it stung the witches heart. It only took Rey a short moment to turn and fetch a vial of her potion.

 

Rey knew how the townsfolk in the nearby villages had succumb to the plague of late, so it had only been a matter of weeks. “I am ready” Rey told the lady as she flung over her cape against the harsh cold outside. They ran the whole way back to the townhouse, knowing it was a matter of life or death.

 

When Rey entered the household the husband, a big brute of a man, roared to his wife. “You would dare to call on this .. this witch” he spat out, ready to strike down his wife for this transgression. “Please husband, it’s our daughter. We … we have to try”. Rey stood still, knowing not to antagonize the man any further.

 

Rey looked at the man, as the moments flew by. The emotions of rage, anger and guilt flew over his face. In the end he succumbed to love for his little girl, lying in her death bed. The brutish man sighed, “very well… she is in there” pointing Rey to the little girls room.

 

As she carefully walked past the man, he halted her with a strong grip on her upper arm “and if you _curse_ my little girl, _witch_ …” the threat was handing in the air, as Rey wrestled free of her restraints. She lifted her chin proudly up, defiant towards the man “I _heal_ , nothing more, nothing less” fire in her gaze burning into the man’s beady eyes.

 

Sick and tired of the townsfolk that always came begging for her healing powers and magic when they needed it, then tossed her aside and despised her after. The only reason Rey hadn’t turned around and walked away, was the love in the mother’s eyes. Rey knew she couldn’t turn her back to her.

 

As she entered the little girl’s room, the room’s air was sickening with death and the black, rotting flesh on the girl’s skin made her stomach turn. Not afraid and protected herself, Rey kneeled down to the little girl. “I need you to drink this” she said with a gentle voice. The girl’s eyes opened and strained to open her lips.

 

Rey carefully lifted the little girls head up and poured the liquid down. Seeing as how the girl was near death, Rey wanted to do all she could for her. A healing chant whispered from her lips as she continued to sit bent over the girl, to make sure her potion could work quickly.

 

A gasp from outside the room caused Rey to halter in her chanting. When no one came inside the room, she continued, feeling the little girl in front of her slowly coming out of deaths iron fist. A short while later and the mother’s hold on her shoulder ripped Rey away from the girl.

 

“You have to go now” there was an urgency in her voice and Rey frowned confused. “But… I can still help your daughter” knowing her healing chant would help the potion to work quicker. The mother’s mouth was in a thin line, as she shook her head. “You have to go, NOW”.

 

Rey’s eyes widened. She could hear them now. The villager’s angry voices outside the house. _Oh no_. Rey stood up in a rush and eyed another escape route. There was none. The mother’s eyes were wide with fear and guilt. “I… I am so sorry, if I had known…” Rey felt her genuine concern.

 

Running from them would be near impossible but she had to try. Cursing for not just giving the potion to the mother when she came, instead of going with her, to be _sure_ it worked, to be _sure_ the child survived. The door was ripped open and Rey heard the mother scream harshly at her husband behind Rey and then her world turned dark…

 

\---

 

 _Ouch_. Rey started to come back, her mind still in a haze. Her head was throbbing and her… her hands were tied. _Oh no. nonononono!_ Her breath quickened as she opened her eyes and realized her fears. Tied to a stake with wood piling up. Angry villagers standing around her spitting curses at her.

 

She tried to wrestle with her restraints… no use. They had done this before, both to non-witches and to those who actually practiced witchcraft. Now it was her turn, her final ending. A tear fell from her eye. Of all the things she could think of, of rage or anger or spells to turn the lot into newts, only one thought came to mind. Kylo.

 

She closed her eyes, letting the feel of his hands and lips on her fill her. She would die with kindness and love in her heart. Not as the monster they made her into to. _Kylo… I wish that I had seen you again, to touch you, kiss you, love you… I wish that…_

 

The screams of the villagers made her open her eyes. In front of her stood Kylo on the pile of wood, the demon in all his might, like a protective shield against the ones who wanted to harm her. The demon turned to her and with a snap the ropes fell off her. Kylo held around her waist and in an instant, they were gone.

 

Having healing magic and not dipped into transportation magic – if there even was such a magic available for witches and not only for demons – was indeed powerful… and nauseating. As they stood back in her hut, her stomach turned a bit and her head dizzying yet again.

 

Rey looked up at Kylo, “you… you came for me”. Her demon looked like he was seething. “I should go back and rip the flesh off their bones”. Rey knew this anger in herself from time to time, but also knew when it came down to it, she had chosen healing magic, because she wanted to heal and help, not to destroy and kill.

 

“Kylo, please” her small hands placed on his broad chest, as she looked into his eyes “please stay with me, I … I don’t want you to hurt them. They are just scared”. Kylo’s eyes narrowed “they nearly burned you alive Rey” he sneered. Rey sighed, could she make a demon understand? She knew, she had to try.

 

“I know, but healing magic is in me, it’s in my blood. It’s all I am and all I ever want to be… If you go out there and kill all of those people, I would carry those deaths like it happened with my own two hands… and it would kill me” she tried pleading, knowing lying to him would be useless anyways.

 

Her demon’s anger slowly reseeded. She smiled thankful at him. “You need to pack up your belongings and then I take you far away from here”, he looked around her room. Rey shook her head; “this is where I belong” she told him soft yet resolute tone. His head snapped back and the anger started to flare up in his eyes again.

 

Rey’s lips curved up into a smile “you really think that the villagers would dare to anger me now, seeing as a demon showing up to rescue me”. She felt safe with Kylo, there was no doubt about it and now with the show of force in front of the townsfolk, Rey knew she would be even safer now.

 

His hands stoke over her hair and down her cheeks and neck, as his eyes followed them. Rey thought he looked almost sad, but that couldn’t possibly be true, demons don’t get sad… do they?! His eyes found hers, as he spoke gently “still… if you ever need me… you need only ask, my little witch”.

 

Rey leaned up to him as their lips met. The kiss was soft and full of longing. Rey gulped “I missed you” she whispered against his lips. She could hear his breath haltered. Her fingers found his hair, as he deepened the kiss. Her heart started beating fast. She didn’t want him to leave again, didn’t want him to leave her behind.

 

Her fingers slowly sought his sensitive horns. When she stroke them lightly, Kylo sucked in air and held his breath. “Please stay with me… if only for one night”, her tongue delved into his mouth as she gently caressed his horns, making him gasp for air. “Oh Rey… my little … oh… witch”. Kylo grabbed her and carried her to the bed.

 

As he placed her down onto the coarse fabric, he stood to remove his clothes. She crawled in front of him and started to undo his pants and pulling them off him. As he stood naked in front of her, her mouth longed for his taste and she gripped his hardened cock and looked up into his intense burning eyes.

 

Rey’s tongue found his leaking head, swirling around it, tasting him. She closed her eyes and moaned softly, enjoying the feel and taste of him and the knowledge of what she was doing to him. She relaxed her throat and dipped slowly down and took him all the way in, while she flattened her tongue, letting it massage his length as it slid inside her wet mouth.

 

The groan coming from her demon was enough to make her wet between her legs, she writhed as she continued to stroke him, squeezing her lips tight around his cock. His gasps and groans was making her head dizzy and when he removed her, she almost considered to fight him off to stay until he came.

 

Kylo placed her quivering body on the bed, as he planted kisses on her mouth, neck and chest. When he found her breast and licked it, she moaned wantonly. Her fingers found his dark locks once more and when she opened her eyes to see his horns, a devious smile came on her lips.

 

As he sucked on her perked nipple, Rey lifted her head to reach and then licked a long line up his horns. Kylo instantly released her breast and looked up in chock at her lustful smile. “You devil-woman” Kylo half in chock and half in awe of this enchanting little witch. _His_ little witch.

 

He could see her lust and her hunger for him, however he could not figure out exactly why. The virgins he normally seduced would just laid there, too scared of him and too embarrassed of the mewling sounds some of them made. This amazing woman was the complete opposite and it made his head spin. She was like a drug to him.

 

He kissed her hard and poured all his lust for her into his kiss. She again grabbed his horns, making him part from the kiss and place a rough bite into her shoulder. She panted and moaned into his ear as she kept on massaging them, her hips undulating with lust. “Please Kylo… I … I need you inside me, I need to feel you”.

 

In one fast move, Kylo imbedded himself inside her, grabbing behind her knees and folding them up to her chest. Rey gasped and moaned as he pounded fast and hard into her, letting her shoulder get another bite. Kylo felt his desire building up; her slick and tight heat, her moans, the way she looked at him without fear but with longing and want instead.

 

“Rey… my little witch” his pace was hard and fast making Rey keen as she fell over the edge, her walls twitching around him. Kylo felt the wonderful feel of her nails ripping down his arms as he continued to push inside her. He could never get enough of her.

 

He bent down and kissed her roughly, letting their tongues dance around in her mouth. Kylo knew he was close and he started to fuck her relentlessly. Panting and groaning as he lost his rhythm, the lewd sound of skin smacking against skin.

 

“Oh Rey… oh yes… oh my little witch”, he felt her walls started to twitch again as he fell over the edge himself, pushing himself as far into her as he could. The pulsing of his cock pushed her over and she screamed as the potent orgasm coursed through her.

 

They laid still for a long time, entangled like lovers. Kylo nuzzled the tip of his nose against her cheek and nose, softly kissing her still flushed face as he went along. Her small fingers stroke his arms, soothing over the scratches she had marked him with.

 

Kylo slowly redraw from her, letting his seeds slowly tickle out of her. Rey grabbed his arms and frowned, looking at him with a pleading look “please don’t go… just stay… for a little while”. Kylo didn’t really have any wish to leave right away, but having her beg him really struck a chord inside him.

 

He nodded and folded her linens up over their naked bodies. She snuggled into him as he folded his strong arms around her. “Thank you for staying” she sighed into his chest, feeling sated and safe from the world. Slowly sleep took over and her reality slip into sweet dreams.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write more back story, how Kylo felt and so on, but this isn’t my story to tell and I didn’t want to disrespect an already fantastic beginning of Kuresoto’s series “Hocus-Pocus” :)


End file.
